Gotz Handcrafted Dolls and Baby Dolls - Dolls Designed by Doll Artists
There are two types of Götz Play Dolls, regular Play Dolls and Limited Edition, Handcrafted Play Dolls. The difference between the two is simple: Handcrafted Play Dolls are designed by renown doll artisans, in limited total editions while regular Play Dolls are not. Gotz Play Dolls ''("Dolls" refers to both dolls and baby dolls) are a type of doll that ''have been specifically designed and created with fabrics and materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. ''Götz takes particular delight in creating ''Play Dolls, as these dolls and baby dolls are created to ''spark, stimulate, nurture, and help develop children's creative, emotional, cognitive, and physical development''' (such as with fine motor skills). This article focuses mainly on Handcrafted Play Dolls. To learn more about regular Play Dolls, please click here. Please note: this article is currently in the process of being revised. Handcrafted Götz Play Dolls Handcrafted Götz Play Dolls are Limited Edition Play Dolls designed by renowned Doll Artisans. These dolls are primarily created for collecting and intended for child play. Götz defines what Handcrafted Play Dolls are, as found in this 2001 Catalog: Our handcrafted doll is created for love, play and collecting. Based on the highest Götz family standards, they have been created in cooperation with renowned doll artists, stylists, and designers. These dolls feature very individual and captivating expressions. Their precious but sturdy clothing is easy to care for. Each handcrafted Götz Doll will retain its value throughout a lifetime of love. The original Götz-bracelet, the Götz signet and the certificate of authenticity is your guarantee of the Götz origins of your doll. Handcrafted Götz-dolls have many characteristics like Götz-artist dolls, but they are also suitable for playing and are completely washable. For this reason, per Dollation.com, '''''Handcrafted Dolls and Baby Dolls are primarily designed as "heirloom dolls;" they are intended to be passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not considered "true" artist dolls (as artist dolls are intended for display only). They are oftentimes mass-produced but in total limited edition quantities. Each Handcrafted Doll comes with an original Certificate of Authenticity, and each Doll will be signed and numbered (in this "___/___" format). Finally, Handcrafted Dolls come with a wrist bracelet identifying them as Handcrafted Götz Dolls. * Did You Know? Franz Götz has a unique signature; it oftentimes appears to read "Jay" or "Jerry" on dolls, but it is really "Franz." Note: some of the older Handcrafted Dolls produced prior the release of this unique Götz-signet bracelet, are only distinguishable as Handcrafted Play Dolls from their original Certificate of Authenticity (if still with the doll) combined with a signed and numbered doll torso. These Dolls are also featured in original Götz Doll Catalogs and are identified as limited edition dolls. Limited Edition Play Dolls All Handcrafted Play Dolls are limited edition dolls; this means they are produced for a limited time and/or they are available in limited total edition quantities. As Limited Edition Dolls, each Doll comes with an original, signed, Certificate of Authenticity. Each Certificate of Authenticity will state the doll's name; limited edition number vs. total number of dolls produced, and will be personally signed by the designer artist or Götz. Dolls that are produced specifically for sale in one store only, known as "Store Exclusives," were usually produced in low total limited edition quantities and have COAs that contain the name of the store the doll for which the doll was produced. Handcrafted Doll Facial Molds Handcrafted Play Dolls have facial molds designed by renowned Doll Artisans. These dolls may share one facial mold with each doll having different physical characteristics. For example, one doll may have be offered with different eye colors and designs; have different facial coloring or ethnicity, with a variety of different hair colors, lengths, etc. Sometimes these dolls are given individual names; sometimes dolls share one collective doll name (such as with HANNAH). Facial molds may be used (and reused, with some minor variations) for a period of time ranging from one year to several years. Most dolls created under a specific doll line will share the exact same body type (vs. regular Play Dolls, where oftentimes one facial mold appears on a variety of different doll body types). Handcrafted Doll Bodies Götz Handcrafted Dolls and Baby Dolls will be made from one or more high-quality material, most often, vinyl and/or cloth. Doll bodies may be either articulated or non-articulated and doll sizes can range anywhere from 9" to 26". Doll ages also widely range, from newborn baby to teen to near adult. While these dolls are intended to serve as beginner collector dolls, they are also intended and made from materials that are easy to care for and maintain. Looking to Learn More? If you would like to learn more about different Götz Doll bodies, please check out this article by clicking here. Handcrafted Doll Hair Handcrafted Dolls may have hair made from a variety of materials and types anywhere from Kanekalon fiber to human hair. Most Handcrafted Götz Dolls have wigged hair, although some may still have rooted hair (this hair will be made from a higher-quality Kanekalon fiber than a Play Doll's Kanekalon-fiber hair). Wigged hair, considerable less durable than rooted hair, is more suited for older children; it can be washed, brushed, and repeatedly styled, which is why you will oftentimes see dolls intended for older children with wigged hair. * Did You Know: Marianne Götz's Marianne Designer Collection ''dolls not only feature real human hair, ''they also feature real human hair eyelashes too! Looking to Learn More? To learn more about Gotz Doll hair, please check out this article by clicking here. To learn some fun Gotz Doll hair styles, please check out this article by clicking here. To learn how to care for you Gotz Doll's hair, please check out this article by clicking here. Handcrafted Doll Eyes Handcrafted Play Dolls can vary widely in the use of different eye types and materials. Some Dolls will have "sleepy-eyes" made from a high quality plastic or hand-blown glass crystal; some will have "FIXED, handpainted" doll eyes (possibly by the designing Doll Artist), while some have "fixed: inset hand-blown glass crystal" eyes (ex. Marianne Götz features both FIXED types of doll eyes in her line of dolls). Regardless of the eye type or design, Handcrafted Play Dolls have eyes made from very high-quality materials. Looking to Learn More? To learn more about Gotz Doll eyes, please check out this article by clicking here. Handcrafted Doll Outfits Handcrafted Play Doll outfits will be made from very high-quality materials and fabrics. Oftentimes, outfits are made from real leather, silk, or chiffon and feature very elaborate designs. Delicate lace is frequently used and outfits may feature multiple layers and/or pieces. Some Handcrafted Play Dolls will have outfits specifically designed with materials selected by their Doll Artists. Some Handcrafted Dolls, may also come with original accessories, such as 1987 KATHY who comes with a gold bracelet engraved with her name. For newer Götz Handcrafted Doll lines, Götz oftentimes offers additional accessories available for individual purchase, such as it does with HANNAH. Looking to Learn More? *If you'd like to learn more about Gotz Play Dolls and Baby Dolls - please click here. *If you'd like to learn more about Gotz Artist Dolls - please click here. Category:Doll Category:Doll Index Category:General Information Category:Body Type Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Gotz Doll Characteristics Category:Play Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Handcrafted Baby Dolls Category:Artist Dolls Category:Artist Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Learn How to Identify a Gotz Doll Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Limited Edition Baby Dolls